Gifts on Christmas Aren't Always as They Seem
by Invader Nicole
Summary: Jigen goes to a bar on XMas and meets Felicity. Things get out of hand after a few drinks and things happen afterwards.


Okay people, I'm going to be perfectly honest; I am (PROBABLY) drunk right now. At least I'm honest. With the amount I drank I wouldn't be surprised, but hey, it's X-Mas Eve (and in four minutes X-mas). So what else is there to do? Don't be surprised if this is probably the crappiest thing anyone has ever read or the fic with the most spelling errors, because let me tell you, everything is a BIT blurry as I type, a but wooshy-like, ya' dig? Wow, that was random. Okay, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I own Lupin the Third!!! In this state I do, I think . . evil, evil Monkey Punch muse.

- - -

'Gifts on Christmas Aren't Always as They Seem'

By Invader Nicole

Chapter One: 30 Minutes

"Your friggin' drunk, you know that right?" said a man in a surly voice.

"Am not, Jiji." came the response from the young teen.

"Don't call me that! Lupin calls me that and it annoys the hell out of me."

The girl just rolled her eyes before downing her second glass of red wine. "Speaking of Lupin, shouldn't you be getting back to your hide out? I'm sure he's noticed your gone, probably pissed."

"I should, but I won't, yet." Jigen took a long drag from his pall mall before taking another sip from his glass of whiskey, bidding he bartender to re-fill it for the fourth time.

"Gim'me one," whined the teen.

"They're to strong for you, Felicity."

"Bullshit," said the girl now known as Felicity. "I can handle any drink or smoke, now gim'me one . . . please, Daisuke?"

Jigen sighed and handed his pack of pall malls to her, watching as she eagerly lit one with her lighter and took in a deep drag. He knew he shouldn't give one to her, they were the strong pall malls, and they'd been drinking way too much. But he was in a state of mind where those things didn't matter. He looked at the way her long, black hair fell dead straight under her white fedora, around her shoulders, torso, and down her back; her breathing deep as she took another drag. Her eyes were almost a glowing shade of goldenrod yellow, contrast to his; as they glazed with another shot of martini.

"I think you've had more than enough, Felic."

"Then you should stop as well, you and I both had the same amount to drink and smoke. Let's leave now, go somewhere else, to drink some more!" Felicity smirked at the ex-Mafioso, she was way past the sober line.

The bartender heard this and pointed to a sign over the table and read it to them in a casual voice, "Sorry you two, all the bars here close exactly at eleven. I'll have to ask you to leave now."

"That's fine, we've had enough drinks anyway. Thanks Marcos," Jigen said as he lay a couple of bills on the counter. "Keep the change."

"Thanks, Jigen. You two be careful, best not drive. From what I've heard Inspector Zenigata is around this town somewhere. If he caught you driving, Driving Under the Influence is the least of your worries," warned the bartender.

"Shamatte. Thanks, Marcos."

Jigen rose from his chair, along with Felicity, and left the bar and its inhabitants. Jigen knew there was no way he would drive the Alfa Romeo home, he was way too drunk. For one thing he was worried he'd get Felicity and him injured in some kind of accident, or worse. Second, home was too far and he knew Zenigata would catch them, the Romeo didn't exactly blend in with the other cars of Little Italy, New York. He grunted in frustration, looked like he'd be walking home.

"Jigen."

"Yeah, Felic?" he asked, leaning against the bars doorframe.

"If you want, we can stay at my place. I rented this apartment in a hotel a few block down. There's no way your driving home like this, I won't let you. So what do you say?" she asked in what sounded like a hopeful voice.

Jigen thought about this. Free place for the night, Felicity was nice, and he'd be safe. But Lupin and Goemon expected him back before two a.m. since that' the time they usually met at to make sure everyone was okay. 'Fuck them' he thought, 'tonight's my night.' He smirked, "sure, why not?"

Felicity smiled at his answer and began to walk towards her hotel apartment, Jigen following behind her as the smoke from their pall malls filled the air. Jigen couldn't help but smile, he had enjoyed himself thus far. Maybe this year's Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all. After about ten minutes of walking they stopped at a large hotel, atleast thirty stories tall; the base made of marble and the rest made of granite. The windows shined in the lights reflected off the ever burning blinking bill boards and streetlamps. To him it looked like Chicago, before he worked for Al Capone.

"This way, Jigen," Felicity's voice said as it broke him from his thoughts.

Jigen nodded and followed her into the elevator, she pressed the button for the 24th floor and waited as it ascended. The only sound they could hear was that of the elevators gears and their light breathing before they finally stopped at their destination. They stepped out and walked to where Feilicity's room was. The hallway was still it but there were no lights under the door cracks, Jigen noted. How late was it? They couldn't have been gone that long. The two of them stopped at room # 63 and walked inside after Felicity opened it with her key.

As she put away her coat in a nearby closet Jigen looked around the room, inspecting it for he first time. Mini bar on the left side, glass coffee table in the center of the living room with a half-filled ashtray, leather beige couch, big screen TV. Three more doors on the right side, one he guessed went to the bathroom, one to her bedroom, and the last was probably another closet. Felicity went to the mini-bar and pulled out two black shot glasses and a bottle of amber-colored liquor. Before Jigen could protest she filled the two glasses nearly to their rims and handed one to Jigen. He noticed the bottle said Henessay. Good brand, very good honestly. 'What the hell,' he thought as he drank the strong liquor. He could already feel the warmth and heat of the drink as it snaked its way down his throat; leaving a long, lingering taste in his mouth that he didn't mind.

"That was good, I imagine you drink this a lot." Jigen said to her, more of a statement than a question.

"You guessed right," Felicity said before she grabbed the neck of the bottle with her other hand and walked towards one of the doors. "C'mon, Jigen."

Jigen shrugged and followed her into one of the rooms. He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw, a large bedroom with satin black sheets hidden under a snow white canopy. The room was lit with candles and smelled of roses, Felicity was nowhere in the room. Another door was on he other side, maybe she went in there. He decided to wait until she came out so they could talk. He walked over to her bed and hesitated before finally deciding to lie down and rest, he was a bit light headed from so many drinks and needed to rest for a minute. The bed was comfy he had to admit, he could stay like this for hours. He heard the click and instincts made him pull his Smith and Wesson from the holster of his pants and aim wherever the noise came from. He quickly lowered the gun when he only saw it was Felicity, she had opened the door and peeked inside. Jigen side, he had almost shot Felicity.

"You okay?" she finally asked him.

"Yeah, sorry. Just a little tired," he said.

"Aw . . . that's too bad, Jigen," she said in a teasing voice. " 'Cause I was hoping we could have some fun for now." Felicity pushed open the door and Jigen had to look away so she wouldn't see him blushing. "What's wrong Jigen? You don't like my outfit?"

"It's nice, but-"

"But what?" she asked in an innocent voice. Felicity was dressed in a simple pale pink, see-through kimono that was partially open at the bosom and ended about five inches above her knee. "Picked it out for you, ya' know."

"That's great, but how'd you know I'd be co-"

Jigen was cut off again as Felicity began to walk towards him, pulling out the same Henessay bottle from before. She sat down behind him on the bed and gave him the shot glass from before, filling it for him and pushing him to drink. Jigen sighed, he knew to control himself. He began to drink but almost choked as he felt a pair of soft hands massage his shoulders and begin to slide down his back and sides, meeting at his waist and locking onto him. Felicity held onto him, not wanting to let go.

"Felicity, I don't know about this."

Felicity didn't listen to him though, instead she unhooked herself from him and got up from her position behind him. She walked directly in front of him; sitting on his lap and turning her body towards him. She was now face-to-face with him, as she wanted to be. She hooked her legs around his waist where they met at his back, intertwining her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her once again. She rested her chin on his shoulder blade and her hands began to untie his black tie.

In a few short minutes she had managed to get rid of his tie, black suit jacket, pale blue shirt, and black shoes along with his socks. As she began on the fly of his pants he raised the barrel of his gun to her. She stopped for a moment, her eyes locking with his before she grabbed the gun handle and took it from his hands, leaving it on the porcelain floor. She leaned more into him and gave him a long kiss on his lips, licking at the Henessay that clung to him. Jigen was shocked when she slipped her tongue into his mouth, but retaliated with his own. It was like a war between the two. Felicity's move was slowly pushing Jigen onto the bed, his head resting on the white pillows as she crouched over his half-naked body. She pressed the 'play' button on the boom box that rested on her nightstand near her bed, listening to the soft melodies of the song that played.

Mama, Papa,

Forgive me.

Felicity slid her hand down Jigen's pants, already knowing what to look for. Jigen smirked, deepening the kiss as he began to kiss the area between her neck and shoulder, making her moan in exasperation. He slowly pulled her kimono off with one tug, letting it fall behind her, she was totally exposed to him now.

Out of sight

Out of mind

Out of time

To decide

Do we run?

Should I hide?

For the rest

Of my life?

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose,

We could fail.

In the moment

It takes,

To make plans,

Or mistakes

Felicity removed her hand from his pants and began to remove the particular article of clothing, undoing the zipper before finally tossing them aside. She rubbed the back of his neck, knowing it was every man's weak point. They were torturing each other to the breaking point. Felicity finally removed his last article of clothing, other than his black fedora which would stay as would her white fedora, his boxers. Now they were both exposed to each other, not caring.

"Ready?"

"No protection?" he asked, already getting ready to reach for his pants pocket.

"No protection," she said simply.

Jigen nodded in understanding before he flipped her over so now he crouched over her. His hands slid down her sides and between his thighs, quickly squirming their way inside her and tickling her to an extent where she wished for him to do it already. She clutched onto him all the harder, her nails digging into his back with each passing second. He decided to take his time, this was beautiful, it was an art.

"Jigen, please, do it now."

30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes to alter our lives

30 minutes to make up my mind

30 minutes to finally decide

30 minutes to whisper your name

30 minutes to shoulder the blame

30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes to finally decide . . .

Jigen removed his hand from inside her and held a firm grip onto the black silk sheets of the bed. With one swift motion he thrusts himself inside her, making her scream out in ecstasy. She squirmed in the first few seconds before finally settling down and letting him work. He followed the rhythm of the song, the beat never changing as he went in and out, letting Felicity pant softly in pleasure. As the lyrics continued he thrusts harder, making her moan and she held onto him more, whispering things in his ear. He smirked and continued the new pace he had started, content that his partner enjoyed it very much.

Carousels

In the sky

That we shape

With our eyes

Under shade

Silhouettes

Casting shame

Crying rain

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose,

We could fail.

Either way

Options change

Chances fail,

Trains derail.

Jigen heard his cell phone ring over the music and stopped his motions for a few seconds, trying to decide what to do.

"Just let it ring," whispered Felicity.

Jigen nodded and continued his sinful deed, casting a glance at the clock that read 11:30 p.m. As the song said quite the few times, 'thirty minutes.' He knew he could beat thirty minutes easy, he grinned and went back to work.

30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes to alter up my mind

30 minutes to make up my mind

30 minutes to finally decide

30 minutes to whisper your name

30 minutes to shoulder the blame

30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes to finally decide

To decide,

To decide, to decide, to decide

To decide.

To decide, to decide, to decide

to decide

Jigen rolled off of Felicity, panting slightly. Today had been his day he decided. Felicity curled close to him, pulling the covers up to their chins and hiding their naked bodies.

"Jigen, did you know in Japanese my name means 'happy'? Well, you made me really happy, thanks."

"No problem, Felic. Glad to know your yukai."

They both rested under the sheets, soon falling under a deep sleep. He saw the clock blink 12 a.m. in bright red letters, thirty minutes has passed and it was now Christmas. The last thing Jigen heard was his cell phone ringing and the words 'to decide' echoing in his head as Felicity knelt beside him, hugging herself close to him.

- - -


End file.
